Enterprises have a variety of users and end devices or endpoints, which results in multiple use cases that need to be addressed by the policy infrastructure of such enterprises. For example, depending on the type of end device and how it is being used, different types of device profiles and configurations are needed for each device. A policy infrastructure should enable any end device to be connected to any port on an access switch. Network switches can be configured with different device profiles that constitute attributes to be configured on switch ports, such as a. Virtual Local Area Network, VLAN, Class of Service (CoS), Power over Ethernet (PoE) priority, and so on. Switches shall also be configured with default device profiles for different device types.